1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to portable electronic device, more particularly to a portable electronic device having a housing device for receiving a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional portable electronic device 10, such as a mobile phone, that includes a main housing 11 formed with a battery-receiving groove 111 for receiving a battery 12 therein, and a cover 13 mounted detachably on the main housing 11 for covering the battery-receiving groove 111.
In such a configuration, although the cover 13 is anchored to the main housing 11 by engagement between two positioning blocks 131 of the cover 13 and two positioning holes 112 in the main housing 11, the battery 12 cannot be positioned effectively in the battery-receiving groove 111. As a result, electrical disconnection between the battery 12 and an electrical contact (not shown) may occur when the conventional portable electronic device 10 is subjected to impact. Therefore, the conventional electronic device 10 cannot ensure stable power supply from the battery 12.